gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Proud Mary
Proud Mary by Creedence Clearwater Revival (Tina Turner version) is featured in Wheels, the ninth episode of Season One. It is sung by the New Directions, with Artie, Mercedes and Tina as leads. The Glee Club performed this song in wheelchairs which some found hard, but they managed it and planned to sing it at Sectionals. In the episode Sectionals, Jane Addams Academy stole the song from New Directions's setlist after Sue reveals the setlist to the competing schools. Due that action the Jane Addams Academy director Grace Hitchens so they could perform it along with And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going, which the New Directions also had planned to sing. She added it to their own setlist for sectionals, and they did perform it at sectionals in wheelchairs to the horror of McKinley High's Glee Club. Sue also tells Dalton Rumba from Haverbrook School for the Deaf to perform the group's best song, Don't Stop Believin'. Due to Sue's action the New Directions had nothing on their setlist to perform at Sectionals. This is considered to be one of the most difficult and dangerous choreographies of the first season, due to most of the cast being inexperienced in operating wheelchairs. It was originally sung by Creedence Clearwater Revival from their second studio album Bayou Country and later covered by Tina Turner. Lyrics New Directions: Rollin', rollin', rollin' on the river (Finn: This one's for you Artie!) Mercedes: Left a good job in the city (Artie: In the city) Mercedes and Artie: Workin' for The Man every night and day And I never lost one minute of sleepin' I was worryin' 'bout the way things might have been Big wheel keep on turnin' Mercedes (with New Directions Girls): Oooh the (proud mary keep on burnin) Mercedes (Artie and New Directions Boys): And we'll rollin' (Rollin') Rolling yeah (Rollin') Rolling on the river (Rollin' on the river) I said we're rolling (Rolling) Rolling (Rolling) Rolling on the river (Rollin' on the river) Artie: So I left a good job in the city Workin' for The Man every night and day Mercedes: And I never lost one minute of sleepin' Worryin' 'bout the way things might have been Tina: Big wheel keep on turnin' (New Directions: Turnin'!) Proud Mary keep on burnin'(New Directions: Burnin'!) Tina and Artie with New Directions: Rolling (Mercedes: Rolling) Rollin' (Mercedes: Yeeah) Tina with New Directions: Rollin' on the river (Artie: Rollin' on the river) Rollin' (Mercedes: Rolling) Tina and Artie with New Directions: Rollin' (Mercedes: Yeeeah) Rollin' on the river New Directions: Da do, da do, da do, da do, da do, da do Ba da da yeaah! (Artie: yeah!) Ba ba ba yeaah! (Artie: Aaah!) Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa yeah! Mercedes: Cleaned a lot of plates in Memphis y'all (New Directions: Memphis y'all) Pumped a lot of 'tane down in New Orleans (New Directions: New Orleans) Artie with New Directions: But I never saw the good side of the city 'Til I hitched a ride on a river boat queen Tina: Big wheel keep on turnin! (New Directions: Turnin) Mercedes: Proud Mary keep on burnin! (New Directions: Burnin) Tina with New Directions: Rolling (Artie and Mercedes: Rolling) Rollin' (Mercedes: Rolling!) Rollin' on the river (Artie: Rollin' on the river) Rollin' (Tina: Yeaah!) Rollin' (Mercedes: Rolling!) Rollin' on the river (Mercedes: Rollin' on the river!) New Directions (Artie): Da do, da do, da do, da do, da do, da do Ba da da (yeaah!) Ba ba ba (yeaah!) Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa yeah! Artie: If you come down to the river, (New Directions: Do, do do) Bet you gonna find some people who live (New Directions: Do, do do) Tina: You don't have to worry if you have no money, People on the river are happy to give. Mercedes: Big wheel keep on turnin' (New Directions: Turnin) (Artie: Oh yeaah!) Proud Mary keep on burnin' (New Directions: Burnin) Tina with New Directions: Rolling (Mercedes: Rolling) Rollin' (Artie: Rolling!) Rollin' on the river (Mercedes: Rollin' on the river) Rollin', rollin' (Tina: Yeaah!) Rollin' on the river (Mercedes: Rollin' on the river!) (Artie: Aaah!) New Directions (Artie): Ba do, da do, da do, da do, da do, da do Da da da (yeaah!) (Mercedes: Heeey!) Da ba ba (yeaah!) (Mercedes: Yeaaah!) Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa yeah! New Directions: Rolling (Artie: Rolling) Rollin' (Mercedes: Rolling!) Rollin' on the river (Artie: Rollin' on the river) Rollin' (Mercedes: Rolling!, yeaah!) Rollin' (Mercedes: Yeaah!) Rollin' on the river (Mercedes: Rollin' on the river!) (Artie: Aaah!) New Directions (Artie): Ba da da (yeaah!) (Mercedes: Heey!) Ba ba ba (yeaah!) (Mercedes: Yeaah!) Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa New Directions: Yeaaah! (Mercedes: Heeeeey!) (Tina: River!) (Artie: Yeaaah!) Gallery P1.jpg P2.jpg P3.PNG Tumblr l0talj1qyN1qbpgcb.jpg Tumblr mgl43zhO3u1qa5w9eo8 250.gif glee-Proud Mary.jpg Videos thumb|300px|left Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Category:Songs sung at Sectionals Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Category:Songs sung by Jane Addams Academy Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson